


An Eternity Within Reach

by AuroraSilverStream



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, but really, you know it's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraSilverStream/pseuds/AuroraSilverStream
Summary: A short telling of Elsa's final moments from her perspective.My first fan work. Requested by someone to help understand her actions.





	An Eternity Within Reach

There it was. The Holy Grail, only a few feet from my grasp. I could walk over and grab it. And before I knew it, I did. It was mine! The cup that could grant one eternal life, in my own hands. Overjoyed, I couldn’t help myself from walking towards the entrance. It was mine, the object of my efforts these past few months. The artifact I have done anything and everything to claim. Mine.  


I looked up at Indie, shouting, “We have got it, come on!” I was almost shaking with glee. The smile on my face could have lit the empire state building. Then he told me to stop. How, how could he not see, we finally had it? We could live forever, him and I!  


“It’s ours, Indie. Yours and mine!” And his words, his warnings were too late. I stepped over the boundary and felt the room begin to shake. My feet were thrown from beneath me, and the Grail flew from my grasp. No, no I could not lose it. Not after all I had done! I tossed myself towards it, knocking it into one of the cracks forming in the ground. No! The ground was heaving, churning, separating and crashing together again.  


The ground beneath my feet disappeared as the floor opened its maw to swallow me whole. I lost my grip on the dirt ledge and fell, sliding into the small ravine that had formed. Screaming in terror, I tried my best to stop myself, but it was no use. Then just as I thought I was done for, he caught me. That clever, commanding man, he saved me.  


But I could almost reach it, my prize! It was there, on a ledge, barely out of reach. I pried one of my hands out of his. I could get it! I can, I can! I felt my other hand slipping, but I couldn’t leave it behind.  


“I can reach it.” I told him. He had to hold on only a moment longer and I would have it. We could live forever, in fame from recovering such a relic. I had seen this man do the impossible again and again, all he had to do was hold me for another second. It was right there! All I had strived for, so close… So-  
I felt myself falling before my glove slipped off. I heard myself screaming before I realized I had lost everything. Everything, for a chance at gaining an eternity.


End file.
